


Idiot

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: So maybe TJ walked an extra 20 minutes every day, out of his way just so he could walk through the park. The park was nice enough. Nothing wrong with a walk in the park. And if he happened to pass the swing set every day – well that was just the route he had decided to take. And if a certain person just happened to be on the swings that particular, well maybe it made the extra 20 minutes every day worth it.





	Idiot

TJ considered that he was maybe possibly being an idiot, but he guessed at the end of the day the worst that it meant was he was walking 20 minutes out of his way. That was nothing. Extra exercise if you thought about it. His sister laughed at him about it, but then again what did she know.

So maybe TJ walked an extra 20 minutes every day, out of his way just so he could walk through the park. The park was nice enough. Nothing wrong with a walk in the park. And if he happened to pass the swing set every day – well that was just the route he had decided to take. And if a certain person just happened to be on the swings that particular, well maybe it made the extra 20 minutes every day worth it.

In fact, TJ figured, he wasn’t being an idiot at all. After all, he knew what his motivation was (his massive crush on Cyrus) and he has a perfectly logically plan (‘bump’ into Cyrus on the swings whenever he could manage). It was a smart plan. Maybe. 

TJ sighed and tried not to overthink it. The thing was, yeah, he had a massive crush on Cyrus – had pretty much had a massive crush on Cyrus since he helped him get his muffin - but they were also friends, in fact, Cyrus was basically the only friend TJ had. He also knew for a fine fact that Cyrus had had a girlfriend (TJ’s not a stalker, he may have maybe just asked around. Asking around and going to the place they sometimes hangout every day wasn’t stalking right?). 

These things combined meant that TJ had decided to keep his feelings to himself. After all better to have him as a friend. It’s just this decision hadn’t made TJ act less of an idiot around Cyrus, smiling like an idiot in love and constantly willing to do anything the other boy says just to get him to smile back. Just to spend more time with him.

As TJ caught sight of the swings his breath caught and his heart flipped around in his chest. “Hey Underdog!” He shouted, probably loud enough for everyone in the park to hear, with a goofy grin and a dorky wave. See what he meant – the crush made him into an idiot. It didn’t matter though because Cyrus perked up from where he was on the swing and waved back with a smile.

“Hey not so scary basketball guy,” Cyrus replied, being sensible and waiting until TJ was within hearing range as opposed to just screaming. 

“Mind if I join?” TJ asked.

“Be my guest,” Cyrus said with a flourish of his arms, gesturing at the swing beside him. 

“What brings you here today?” TJ asked and Cyrus’ smiled slipped a little, the other boy looking forward instead of at TJ.

“It’s...” He started and trailed off. “It’s nothing.” He settled on and TJ frowned.

“Hey, you can tell me.” 

Cyrus turned and looked at him with a serious look on his face like he was assessing TJ. The with a look of determination and a deep breath in he said, “Okay.” But then he let out the breath and looked away again. “Okay.” He repeated.

TJ stayed quiet and let Cyrus gather his thoughts. He was willing to give Cyrus the push he needed if necessary but he thought he’d step back and give him a chance to do it himself first.

“Okay,” Cyrus said for the third.

TJ couldn’t help but smile and laugh quietly. Cyrus whipped his head to give TJ an offended look. “Okay?” TJ ventured with a grin and that made Cyrus smile and roll his eyes.

“It’s just hard alright!” Cyrus said kicking the ground beneath him with the toe of his shoe.

“Okay,” TJ said with a mock serious voice before breaking out into a wide smile. Cyrus was smiling too as he reached over and pushed TJ’s shoulder to tell of off. TJ fought the urge to bring his hand up to where Cyrus had touched him. It went quiet again for a few moments. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, but I’m here if you do.” 

Cyrus’s smile went soft and TJ basically melted on the swing. Heart pounding slightly. He was lucky he didn’t blush easily or he figured he’d be a permanent shade of red.  “I want to tell you. I do. I’m just scared.”

It was TJ’s turn to frown. “Are you scared of me?” TJ couldn’t help but ask, stomach dropping down onto the floor and heart clenching.

“No!” Cyrus was quick to answer. “No, no of course not!” He reinforced, head shaking frantically and arms gesturing. “I just...” He trailed off again and looked down at the ground again, taking a deep breath. “I’m gay.” He said and TJ’s heart went wild again. He was frozen to the spot. He knew he should react, do anything but he found that he couldn’t. Cyrus looked up from the ground with an expression, not unlike a kicked puppy. “Is that okay?”

The questions shook him out of his daze slightly but before he can put his brain into gear and come up with a good answer the following spewed out of his mouth, “Of course that’s fine. Me too.”

It took him a second to realise what he said and freeze up, he figured it took Cyrus around about the same time to do the same thing too. A short silence fell between as all TJ could do is panic – see definitely an idiot. Not at all how he had planned to come out.

“You are?” Cyrus eventually asked.

“Yeah.” TJ answered with a shrug and a smile like ‘what can you do’. It suddenly occurred to TJ that Cyrus had been so so brave, that in the small time they had been friends he had seen Cyrus get more and more confident but coming out was still such a big thing. (Even if TJ had just blurted it out like an idiot). Maybe it was time for TJ to be brave. “And I like you.” And wow he seemed to just be blurting everything out today.

TJ couldn’t bring himself to look at Cyrus this time, looking forward into the park. He could, however, see Cyrus looking at him from the corner of his eye. “You like me,” Cyrus said slowly. “Like...” He continued, slow and questioning tone still there.

   
“Like I'd like to be your boyfriend,” TJ replied quietly, slowly looking out the corner of his eye at Cyrus who looked dumbstruck, mouth open slightly and eyes wide.

“Really?” He asked.

And TJ couldn’t help but laugh a little, turning to look at Cyrus properly. “Really.”

Cyrus’s expression slowly turned from confused to happy, a grin creeping onto his face and eyes lighting up. “I’d like to be your boyfriend too.” He said shyly. And then they were both grinning goofily at each other. Looking like idiots together.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlySimmo)


End file.
